


Touch you Touch me

by dontlietomehoney



Category: Marianas Trench
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontlietomehoney/pseuds/dontlietomehoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh finds Matt jerking off, calling the singer's name, and decides to join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch you Touch me

Josh didn’t bother knocking when he got to Matt’s house. He was earlier than he expected by more than thirty minutes, but he was sure the younger man wouldn’t mind.

“Matt?” Josh called.

He didn’t get a response, but he was more distracted by his phone to notice at first. He closed the door behind him and walked further into the house. Pecking away at his phone, Josh made his way to the living room where he was greeted by more silence. The singer finally looked up from the small screen and glanced around.

“Where are you Webb?” He tried again.

Josh paused, staying still and quiet for a long minute, and he heard something he hadn’t been expecting. Moaning. The singer gasped and unconsciously took a step towards the sound.

“Shit,” he whispered.

He didn’t want to admit that the sounds were making him hard, but he couldn’t help the way his jeans tightened when Matt’s moaning got louder. Josh moved silently, walking down the hall he knew led to Matt’s bedroom. He could hear panting now too, and Josh dropped his hand down to the front of his pants.

“Josh…”

The singer froze completely. Matt had just moaned his name. Josh’s breath exploded out of his lungs as his eyes widened. Stepping closer and closer, the singer came up against Matt’s bedroom door. Pressing his ear to the wood, he waited.

“Josh!” Matt called out louder. “Fuck, Josh don’t stop…”

Josh shut his eyes and bit his lip. Fuck that was hot. Without a second thought, he twisted the door knob and let the door open only just wide enough for him to see the younger man spread out on his bed. His hair was wet as he rolled his head side to side on the pillow, and Josh could see a rumpled towel on the floor. Matt had taken a shower, but what really caught the singer’s attention was the younger man’s hand.

*          *          *

Matt gasped, the sound followed by a moan as he tugged at his cock again. His fist slid up smoothly before riding back down. The lube he had used made his length shine and Matt smirked as he imagined the slick had come from his best friend’s mouth. The thought caused a wave of pleasure to roll through him, and he threw his head back against the pillows, moaning.

“Joshy…” he whined.

Tightening his grip he moved his hand faster, squeezing lightly at the head of his cock and mixing the lube with his own pre cum. He let his other hand drop down between his legs too, palming the twin orbs hanging heavily below his length, and tugging. His heels dug into the mattress and he let out a choked sob as his lower belly tightened and released with the spark of pleasure.

“Holy shit.”

Matt jumped in shock at the whispered words, his eyes snapping open and instantly scanning towards his open bedroom door. His eyes met those of his best friends.

“Josh?!” Matt scrambled to cover himself, but he had kicked the blanket off the bed as he writhed around, and even his towel was out of reach.

The singer jumped in surprise too, stumbling into the bedroom with wide eyes. Matt tried to hide himself with his hands as Josh stared at him, but when he did Josh whimpered. Matt looked up at the older man with concern. The singer’s brows were drawn close together, worry clear in his eyes, and Matt was sure he looked no different. Josh licked his lips though, and let his gaze meet the younger man’s.

“Don’t stop Matty,” he whispered, “please.”

Matt’s jaw dropped. “W-what?”

The singer’s breath hitched in a small gasp, and his eyes flickered to Matt’s. “I… I like watching you touch yourself, hearing you moan my name.”

Matt’s heart beat rapidly in his chest. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Josh moved closer to the mattress, lifting a leg to kneel slightly at the foot of the bed. “Please Matty. I want to watch you touch yourself for me; make yourself cum because you’re thinking about me. Fuck, Matty, please.”

“Josh… I- I don’t know if this is-”

The singer shifted his knee on the mattress, spreading his legs so Matt could see the bulge pressing against the front of his jeans.

“See what you did to me Matty? This is just from me hearing you. I want to see you,” Josh bit his lip. “Please?”

Matt’s mind was racing with uncertainty, but slowly he let his legs spread out again. His foot brushed the singer’s knee and Josh let out a small breathy noise. Matt swallowed thickly and moved his hands away, no longer hiding himself, but tightening his fist around his length again. He had softened, Josh discovering him causing Matt’s erection to slip away in fear. But with the object of Matt’s desire sitting right in front of him, the singer having moved to kneel with both knees on the bed at Matt’s feet, the younger man was soon hard again.

Josh was panting softly, rubbing himself tightly through his jeans, and his gaze was fixed solely on Matt’s cock. The younger man’s fist pumped up and down, occasionally twisting and wringing a moan from Matt’s lips, but Josh could tell the younger man was holding back. With his free hand, Josh wrapped his finger’s loosely around Matt’s ankle causing the younger man to jolt in surprise again.

“You’re doing so good baby,” Josh breathed. “I love this, love watching you do this.”

Matt’s lips curved into a hesitant smile, his eyes slipping shut as he finally let go. “Joshy,” he moaned.

The singer hummed in approval and rubbed his thumb in small circles against Matt’s skin. “That’s it Matty, keep going.”

The younger man drew his other leg up, allowing the singer to keep ahold of the one in his hand, and bent his knee to reveal more of himself. Matt’s breath picked up as he continued to work his hand against his cock, squeezing himself tighter as he brought his left hand back to his balls like it had been before. He tilted his head on the pillows and blinked his eyes open to look at the older man. Josh was breathing heavily too, watching Matt’s every move, and the younger man felt far more exposed in that moment than ever before.

Matt didn’t stop though, if anything he worked himself faster. His palm was sliding against his cock so easily, his length slick and smooth, and he gasped with each tug he gave to his balls. He brushed his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing more of the pre cum, and let his other hand drop even lower.

“Fuck,” Josh breathed.

“Will you…” Matt started, but blushed furiously.

“What?” Josh demanded. “I’ll do anything Matty, please. Will I what?”

Matt smiled wide, but bit his lip to try and hide it. Josh could tell though, and dropped his hold on Matt’s ankle to crawl forward. One of his legs stayed between Matt’s, while the other grazed the outside of the younger man’s thigh. Matt’s raised leg nearly cradled the singer to him, and Josh’s knee was dangerously close to Matt’s core when Josh stopped. His hands landed on either side of Matt’s shoulders and he leaned in close.

“Matty,” Josh whispered against Matt’s ear. He nuzzled his nose against Matt’s neck and the younger man crooned at the touch. “Don’t hide from me baby. Please. What do you want me to do?”

Matt’s eyes fluttered shut and he craned his neck to give the singer more room as Josh feathered kisses across his skin. “I- I want you to…” Matt tried to catch his breath. “Joshy… I want you to touch me too.”

“How? How do you want me to touch you?”

A soft moan escaped Matt’s lips. “W- will you…um… your fingers…”

“What about them Matty?” Josh chuckled, but the sound was strained.

“I- I want them inside me,” Matt whimpered.

Josh sucked in a breath, the younger man’s words causing his cock to twitch in his pants. Leaning back, Josh cupped the younger man’s cheek and kissed him roughly. Matt whined at the back of his throat but opened his lips to accept the singer’s teasing tongue. Josh licked into him, his tongue piercing clicking against their teeth as he tasted the younger man. Matt sucked at Josh’s tongue, working his own against the older man’s every time it pushed back into his mouth. The singer pulled back too soon though, and Matt lifted his head to try and follow. Josh smiled and pecked their lips together softly, before pushing back completely.

He shuffled back and moved so both of his legs were between Matt’s. He lifted the younger man’s other leg so they were both bent and open, before he paused.

“Where’s the lube baby?” Josh asked.

Matt’s eyes were wide as he tried to focus. He looked around on the bed, trying to remember where he had tossed the bottle. “Uh… the- the table, bedside table,” Matt threw an arm out weakly in the direction of the little table.

Josh smiled and stretched out an arm to grab what he needed. He brought it closer and laughed. “Cinnamon flavor huh?”

Matt blushed and nodded.

Josh lightly tapped Matt’s hand, “Don’t stop on my account big guy, I still want to watch you.”

The younger man let out a soft moan and let his hand begin pumping again. As he tugged at his length he kept his eyes on the singer, watching as Josh squirted some of the lube onto his fingers. He spread it around and even brought one of the digits to his lips to taste. Josh smirked as he let a little more of the slick coat his fingers.

“Taste’s good,” he hummed.

Matt could barely focus on the singer’s words as Josh brought his fingers to the younger man’s entrance. He gasped as Josh circled his rim, teasing him. “Joshy please,” Matt whimpered.

“Just keep movin’ that hand of yours baby, and I’ll move mine.”

Matt let out another whimper, bucking up into his hand as Josh finally let the tip of his finger push in. He gripped his cock hard and worked it fast, pumping his fist up and down again and again. Josh’s eyes followed the movement, but his finger delved deeper, pushing past the tight ring of muscle and curling. Matt keened when the singer began to push in and out, matching his movements to Matt’s.

“Feel good Matty?” Josh panted.

The younger man nodded frantically, “More, want more.”

Josh nodded too and slowly worked in another long finger. “Fuck,” he murmured. “You’re so tight Matty, so hot.”

Matt dug his heels into the mattress again, letting out a heavy puff of air, and began to thrust down onto Josh’s fingers before working back up into his hand. Josh cooed out his approval and worked his fingers in harder to Matt’s ass. The younger man’s back arched, the muscles in his abdomen flexing, and Josh wanted to lick at the hard edges revealed with each of Matt’s movements.

“J-Joshy,” Matt whined.

The younger man finally brought his other hand back between his legs again, having left it against the mattress after pointing out the lube to Josh, and reached down. He could feel Josh’s fingers pushing into him, the slickness of the singer’s hand coating Matt’s as well. Josh hummed tightly and suddenly pulled out of Matt’s heat.

“N-no Joshy please!” Matt nearly sobbed.

“Shh, baby, hold on. Don’t stop.” Josh spoke soothingly, and gripped tightly to Matt’s hand that had reached out for his.

Matt shut his eyes and just let himself feel. His grasp on his cock was becoming almost painful, but he didn’t want to stop, he had been so close when Josh pulled away. And now the singer was rubbing his fingers against Matt’s, not inside him where Matt wanted him.

“Please?” Matt whined softly.

Josh intertwined their fingers, using his free hand to hold Matt’s hip, and dipped his and Matt’s hands back down together. Matt nearly came apart when he felt the singer leading their joined fingers back into his heat, sobbing at the burn and stretch of the four fingers pushing tightly against his rim, two his own and two the singer’s. He gripped the base of his cock to keep from cuming.

“’S this okay Matty?” Josh asked softly. Somehow his voice was still firm.

Matt blinked his eyes open, trying to clear some of the blurred edges, and looked up at Josh. He slowly began pumping his cock again, feeling the corresponding clench of muscles bearing down on his and Josh’s fingers. Matt moaned deep in his throat.

“Don’t stop,” he whispered, using the singer’s words for himself.

Josh smiled and pushed in farther, making Matt’s head spin. The younger man rubbed softly on the underside of his cock just below the head, the sensitive area sending jolts of pleasure through him. The singer continued to slowly pump their joined fingers back and forth, stretching Matt further each time until they were knuckle deep.

“Looks so good,” Josh told him. “You’re taking it so well.”

Matt felt his cheeks burn, pride swelling in his chest at the singer’s praise. “F-feels good too.”

Josh ran his free hand along Matt’s ribs and side, soothing him, and slowly twisted their fingers before pulling out and pushing back in. Matt sucked in a tight breath and let his hand work his cock a little bit faster. Josh still watched his every stroke, and licked his lips as if he wanted to taste him. Matt felt his legs begin to tremble, his lower belly tightening.

“Joshy… I-I’m close,” Matt whimpered.

The singer didn’t speak; he only gripped Matt’s hand in his and began to thrust their fingers in faster, harder. Matt let out a broken sob, his eyes slamming shut as he felt his muscles clenching tightly. He struggled to keep his hand pumping around his cock, his movements becoming choppy and quick. Josh still hummed happily though, with each of Matt’s pulls.

Josh leaned down again, close to Matt’s ear, and let out a soft breath. “Now let me see you cum.”

Matt threw his head back against the pillows, Josh straightening quickly, and he felt his muscles snap into release. Josh moaned at the sight of Matt’s cock letting out thick streams of white cum. His own cock was throbbing painfully, but there was no way he was going to stop what he was doing. Matt continued to work his cock, pulling every last drop of cum from his length, until his chest and belly were coated with it.

Josh could feel the waves of the younger man’s release subsiding, the clenching and unclenching of his tight hole around their fingers slowing down as Matt let out little mewls of pleasure. His breathing finally slowed down after he released his cock from his grasp, and Josh slowly extracted their fingers from his heat. Matt whined at the emptiness, his entrance swollen and puffy from all the attention, and let his legs fall flat onto the mattress again. Josh lifted their fingers to his mouth though, and began sucking them clean.

Matt’s eyes snapped open and he watched the singer lick at their hands. “Still taste good?”

“Better,” Josh answered huskily.

The younger man took a quick breath and smiled shyly. When Josh was done licking the taste from their fingers, he finally let Matt’s hand drop down softly against the mattress. The younger man surprised him though, by sitting up shakily and pulling Josh’s lips to his own. He nipped and sucked at Josh’s mouth until the singer had to pull away for air.

“Your turn Joshy,” Matt whispered.

Josh’s eyes widened as Matt pulled him back down on top of him before rolling so Josh was flat against the mattress. Matt quickly moved down the singer’s body so his mouth was perched above the bulge in Josh’s skinny jeans. He dipped down and mouthed at Josh’s cock through the fabric, making the singer’s hips buck.

Matt reached up and undid Josh’s pants with skillful speed, and pulled them down to the middle of Josh’s thighs, not bothering to fully remove them. Josh panted softly as Matt looked at him for the first time, regarding his cock with admiration and lust. The younger man smiled up at him with hazy eyes, his release still giving him a blissed out expression, before opening his mouth wide and swallowing the singer’s length down as far as he could.

“Fuck!” Josh shouted and his hands shot up to grip at Matt’s still damp hair.

Matt hummed around the singer’s length, slowly sucking him in deeper and deeper, until his nose brushed against Josh’s lower belly. The weight of Josh’s cock on his tongue was incredible, and Matt began to bob his head up and down, slurping obscenely to try and keep from making too much of a mess. He hollowed his cheeks and pulled back before dropping his mouth back down completely. His throat worked around the stretch of the singer’s cock, and held Josh snuggly in Matt’s mouth.

“Matty, fuck, feels good. Already close,” Josh mumbled.

The singer struggled to keep his hips still, not wanting to hurt the younger man, so he settled for tightening his grip in Matt’s hair. He tugged at the strands between his fingers and let out a loud moan when Matt hummed again. The younger man brought his lips up, pulling almost all the way off, and sucked just at the tip of Josh’s cock. He swirled his tongue around and across the head, tasting just how close the singer was, and moaned. He gave one more suck at the tip before sinking back down.

Josh could feel his belly tighten, his toes curling inside his shoes, and he shut his eyes tight. Matt’s lips tightened around him and Josh let out a low whine. Matt knew what was happening and backed off once again, his lips wrapped just around the tip of Josh’s cock, and began pumping at the rest of the singer’s length with his fist. Josh kicked his head back, but turned it to the side so he could watch Matt’s hand work him, and he could see Matt’s lips stretched wide around him. The sight of the younger man’s rosy lips, swollen and working around Josh’s cock sent the singer over the edge.

“Matty!” Josh gasped.

Matt instantly tasted the thick, salty liquid that hit his tongue and he let his mouth fill up with it before swallowing it down and doing it again. He sucked softly, milking the orgasm from the singer completely before pulling off and laying a gentle kiss to the softening length he still held in his hand.

Josh panted heavily, his fingers falling away from Matt’s hair as the younger man crawled back up his body and lay down at his side. Josh pulled the younger man into his arms and held him close.

“What the hell just happened between us?” Matt asked softly.

Josh tried to let his heart beat return to normal before looking down at the smaller man in his arms. Matt looked up at him in turn, his brown eyes wide and curious. Josh brought their lips together for a soft kiss and pulled back to find the younger man smiling.

“I don’t really know yet, but I’m damn happy it did, and I want it to happen again. A lot.”

Matt’s smile widened and he let his cheek rest against Josh’s chest. He tugged lightly at the singer’s shirt as he realized Josh was still almost fully clothed. “Next time let’s make sure I’m not the only one naked okay?”

Josh chuckled, “Deal.”


End file.
